Dos cajas de pockys
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Ya era navidad y las cuatro chicas magicas de Mitakihara se reunen en el departamento de Mami para pasar un tiempo juntas. Todo es diversion y alegia, hasta que Kyoko abre el regalo que le da su amada Sayaka. ¡Aquello debia ser una broma!


Dos cajas de pockys

(Puella Magi Madoka Magica)

Ya era Navidad.

Después de Australia, Japón era el segundo país en recibir al esperado 25 de diciembre. Aunque para la tierra del sol naciente, dicha fecha del calendario no tiene un significado profundo y se reduce a una fecha comercial, es un buen pretexto para armar una pequeña fiesta con las amistades, disfrutar de un paseo por las adornadas calles, tumbarse en la nieve del parque o disfrutar de una taza de chocolate.

–Es delicioso Mami-san –dijo la joven _maho shojo_ Madoka. Dejó una taza vacía de color blanco sobre una mesita de madera–. Siempre me ha gustado como preparas la merienda, queda delicioso todo ¿Verdad Sayaka?

–Cierto, tiene talento para la cocina –continuó Miki Sayaka, devorando uno de los pastelillos con forma de hombre de nieve.

–Gracias, me alegra que les guste –respondió con una sonrisa la joven rubia Mami–. Aunque creo que Sayaka quedó encantada por los pastelillos –agregó al verla comer otro–. Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Kyoko te está afectando.

–¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible.

–Mami-san tiene razón, has estado comiendo más desde que Kyoko se junta contigo –bromeó Madoka–. Ambas hacen buen equipo contra las brujas, y parece que también contra la comida.

–Oh ustedes dos –refunfuñó–. Sigan así y no les daré sus regalos.

–Eso suena más a nuestra Sayaka –rió Madoka.

–Y hablando de Kyoko… –intervino la rubia–. ¿Si la invitaron?

–Sí, le dijimos que viniera –respondió Madoka mientras Sayaka le despeinaba y volvía a formar sus coletas–. También a Homura-chan, pero dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

–De seguro se fue a cazar brujas, creo que tiene una obsesión por ello –aseguró la peliazul tomando otro pastelillo–. Y con esa bruja poderosa de la que tanto habla.

–Creo que fue mejor que no viniera. Parece que solo se lleva bien contigo Madoka.

–Eso parece –dijo la pelirosa con cierta tristeza–. Me gustaría que todas nos lleváramos bien.

La charla se extendió por unos minutos más, evitando mencionar a cierta _maho shojo_ de cabello negro. La tranquilidad se perdía cada vez que Homura era el tema de conversación, pues ni Mami ni Sayaka se llevaban bien con ella, siendo más notorio en la última, que aprovechaba cualquier momento para expresar su descontento con la amistad entre Akemi y Madoka.

Sin que las tres chicas lo notaran, afuera había comenzado a nevar con una intensidad tal que en cinco minutos las calles se cubrieron con un manto blanco. Los niños salieron a jugar aprovechando la situación que se presentaba, con mucha suerte, una vez al año. Desde la ventana del departamento de Tomoe, Madoka y Sayaka miraban nostálgicas la escena ofrecida por los infantes, recordando como hacía unos años, ellas eran igual que esos pequeños.

Tan concentradas estaban en sus recuerdos que ni siquiera escucharon el timbre de la puerta, ni que Mami fue a abrirla para dejar entrar a Kyoko. Ambas permanecieron ajenas a la llegada de la pelirroja que, pidiendo con un ademán a Tomoe para que guardara silencio, se acercó con pasos silenciosos a Sayaka para saludarla como ya era costumbre.

–¡Sayaka! –gritó tomándole de los hombros.

La respuesta fue más que obvia. Miki se estremeció del susto, quedando paralizada, mientras que Kaname lanzó un grito de terror y saltó a un lado. Ambas sentían que el corazón estaba por salir de su pecho, cuando la sonora risa de Kyoko cambió su ánimo, orientándolo al enojo y oscureciendo un poco su gema de alma.

–¡Kyoko! –gritó Sayaka con cierta molestia–. Ya te dije que dejes de asustarme así.

–Lo siento –logro articular en medio de una sonora carcajada–. Sabes que es imposible no hacerlo. Hola Madoka –terminó al calmarse. Sonriendo, sacó la mitad de un _taiyaki_ y le dio una mordida–. Lamento la demora, una bruja se me cruzó en el camino.

–¿Una bruja? –cuestionó Miki acercándosele–. ¿Y acaso esa bruja estaba hecha de salsa de tomate? –agregó. Paso su dedo por la mejilla de Kyoko, limpiando una mancha roja.

–Ah eso… –balbuceó–. Bueno, después de encargarme de la bruja me dio hambre –se justificó con una risa nerviosa. Era claro que mentía–. Y había una hamburguesería cerca.

–Eres una glotona –terminó; lamio lentamente la salsa que tenían en su dedo y volvió a sentarse.

–Toma asiento Kyoko –le indicó Mami una silla junto a Sayaka–. ¿Qué prefieres tomar, té o chocolate?

–¿Ah? –parecía un tanto confundida por las acciones de Sayaka. Cuando al fin pudo aclarar su pensamiento le contestó–. Una taza de chocolate.

–Bien, puedes sentarte y comer de lo que quieras –agregó Mami, regresando a la cocina.

El departamento estaba vacío, no había rastros de actividad en este excepto por el reloj colgado en uno de los muros que marcaba el paso de los segundos. La mesa de la sala era ocupada por una gran bandeja navideña llena de migajas, restos de dulce y cuatro tazas blancas con manchas marrones. En los asientos quedaron las envolturas de tres regalos que se abrieron recientemente.

Sayaka repartió los presentes que cargaba en su bolsa una vez que Kyoko acabó con los pastelillos que quedaban. Aunque Madoka le había insistido en que no era necesario regalarles nada, Miki prefirió hacerlo como una muestra de su aprecio y agradecimiento por tanta paciencia que habían demostrado hacia ella. El primero en entregar fue el de Mami, que resultó ser un pequeño juego de cuatro tazas para el té con finos adornos de flores. Le siguió el de Madoka, que fue algo más sencillo: un gato negro de peluche. Y por último, el de Kyoko que resultó también el más humilde, barato y hasta sorprendente. Sayaka le regalo solo dos cajas de pockys. Esto desencadenó reacciones variadas, para Tomoe esto era una cruel broma a modo de venganza por tantos sustos, para Madoka esto resultó confuso y extraño, pero para la pelirroja simplemente no había palabra que describiera su sentir. Su rostro estaba perplejo, aunque aquellos populares dulces eran su adicción, la sencillez del obsequio le parecía hasta insultante, molestándola un poco.

Al terminar con los postres, las cuatro chicas abandonaron el departamento y bajaron a la calle a divertirse con la nieve una vez que los niños se fueron a sus casas. Pese a la gran actividad de los infantes, el blanco manto aún era grueso y les permitía tumbarse para dibujar ángeles de nieve, arrojarse unas cuantas bolas heladas y hasta esculpir un _maho_ Frosty acompañado por Kyubey. Aunque esto solo lo hacían Madoka, Sayaka y Mami. Kyoko por su parte, permanecía de pie, recargando su espalda en un árbol sin hojas; estaba seria y se limitaba a ver a sus tres amigas sin mostrar gesto alguno, solo sostenía las dos cajas de pockys en sus manos, aun cerradas, algo nada propio de ella. Notando esto, Sayaka se acercó a ella con naturalidad, como si de cualquier día normal se tratase.

–¿Qué haces aquí sola? –preguntó–. Ven, vamos a jugar.

–No tengo ganas –respondió molesta la pelirroja, girando la mirada–. Sigue jugando con tus buenas amigas…

–Oh vamos, si hacemos otra guerra de bolas de nieve voy a estar en desventaja.

–Pues… pobre de ti.

–Pareces muy enojada –señaló Sayaka–. No has abierto tus regalos, creí que a estas horas ya no te quedaría nada.

–Que graciosa Sayaka –replicó Kyoko dándole la espada–. No puedo creer que solo me dieras esto.

–Bueno, no sabía que regalarte que no fuera comida… y como esos dulces te gustan mucho, creí que era buena idea…

–¿Buena idea? –interrumpió indignada–. ¿Y por qué darme dos cajas de estos es buena idea? –le reprochó, agitando las cajas de pockys frente a su cara.

Sayaka solo sonrió. Le quitó una de las cajas de golosinas y la abrió con total calma.

–Es una buena idea porque –dijo tomando uno de los palitos de pan cubierto con chocolate–. Es un regalo que podemos compartir ambas, solo nosotras dos –llevó el pocky a sus labios y lo sostuvo ahí mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Ese gesto fue suficiente para que Kyoko entendiera la intención de Sayaka al obsequiarle aquellos dulces. El verdadero regalo no eran esas dos cajas, sino el hecho de pasar un tiempo juntas compartiéndolos.

Puso entre sus labios el otro extremo del pocky y comenzó a comérselo lentamente, Sayaka le imitó al sentir los bocados. Así avanzaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso; un instante que pareció eterno, que detuvo el mundo a su alrededor y ni el helado viento podía arruinar. Su propio calor les abrigaba, sin darse cuenta, sus cuerpos se acercaron y fundieron en un abrazo mientras aquel beso duró. Al abrir los ojos, ambas podían ver el reflejo de sinceridad y cariño que sentían la una por la otra.

–Sayaka… te quiero y mucho –logró decir Kyoko con un hilo de voz.

–Igual yo, te quiero mucho –sonrió.

Sus labios de nuevo se rosaron, al principio con timidez que poco a poco desapareció de ambas y se convirtió en una muestra de amor sincero del cual eran testigos los copos de nieve que comenzaron a caer en ese momento.

* * *

_¡Hola! Puede que si leiste esto te preguntas, por que un fic navideño en febrero? Bueno, este fic y otros que subi, eran parte de un proyecto que no pude terminar a tiempo; y como no queria que se perdieran, decidi mejor subirlos de uno por uno en sus repectivas categorias. Disculpen si resulta extraño._

Al Dolmayan ¡OUT!


End file.
